hadrian_potter_revengefandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Morti
Alec Morti attends [[Hogwarts School|'Hogwarts School']] of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alec is one of [[Hadrian Potter|'Hadrian Potter']] closest friends, alongside Draco. Alec was unsurprisingly placed into Slytherin alongside [[Hadrian Potter|'Hadrian Potter']], Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson '''and Kace Lestrange. ' Alec is also friends with' Mason Villenti and Jared Nikoli from Ravenclaw. Alec is a Morti, which in Latin literally translates to death. The Morti family have been known for years as being in league with dark arts, specifically Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The Morti family are also exceptionally wealthy, owning lots of properties all over the world. The irony is felt, as the Morti family are seen as the same to the Dark as the Potter's are to the light. Regardless, the unforeseen is that the next heir's of both families are more than allies, they are friends. '''Personality Alec Morti, is silent. Not always, he is wise for his years and understands the concept to hear, see, be silent. Alec is not as cold as he seems, his adoration for his friends his proven subtly by his loyalty and never ending support. Alec respects and smoothly advices Hadrian, who listen to his opinion with the most highest regard. Alec's knowledge in dark arts, caused his childhood to be a dark one. He occasionally gets caught up in his family values, using the word Mudblood to the disgust of [[Mason Villenti|'Mason Villenti']]. Most of Alec's family members joined Voldemort and he often questions if he would have done the same if he had not met [[Hadrian Potter|'Hadrian Potter']]. During his first year at Hogwarts, Alec was skeptical to make friends, however found it extremely gratifying when he become friends with Hadrian. Through him, he met others. Alec is not quiet in the company of his friends, still not the biggest talker, but is able to let his guard down. Alec has issues with alcohol as he finds himself getting lost in it and occasionally finds himself drowning in it. Draco had made sure that Alec does not drink more than 3 glasses, in order for him to be able to stop before it's too late. Alec is an exceptionally kind lover, however many find it hard to talk to him and therefore only a few made the cut. [[Katie Bell|'Katie Bell']] was Alec's first girlfriend during his third year, despite being a [[Gryffindor|'Gryffindor']] they made it work until, Katie claimed he began to distance himself from her. They eventually ended their relationship over the summer after third year. Alec then went on to sleep with [[Sophia Gusto|'Sophia Gusto']]' '''and' Romilda Vane, in order to get over Katie. '''Appearance Alec Morti is very good looking, his face his well structured, detailed with long eyelashes and curly auburn brown hair. His dark eyes, at times seem empty and yet at the same time are able to be intense having the ability to shut anyone up by one dark look. His physique is that of a swimmer, tall with broad shoulders and narrow slender hips. Alec, much like Hadrian enjoys street fighting, however struggles to let go of magic completely, not always liking to rely on Muggle means. 'Animagus' Alec's Animagus form is a Black Doberman, it's vicious and exceptionally loyal.